Katherine Pryde (Earth-616)
' Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde' is the mutant daughter of Carmen and Theresa Pryde who was born in Deerfield, Illinois. Kitty Pryde was leading the normal life of an extremely gifted thirteen year old girl when she began suffering increasingly intense headaches. The headaches were a result of her mutant powers emerging, and she developed the ability to phase through matter. Professor Charles Xavier located Kitty and set out to recruit her for his school and possibly as a new member of the X-Men. The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club also learned about Kitty, and the White Queen, Emma Frost went to invite Kitty to her Massachusetts Academy. After a brief skirmish with the Hellfire Club, Kitty's father was furious at Xavier for the danger he believed he had placed his daughter in. However, Jean Grey used her mental powers to calm Carmen's rage, and Kitty's parents agreed to allow Kitty to join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she became the newest member of the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Phasing: Kitty Pryde possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Pryde has finished passing through. This process is known as "phasing". When Pryde is phasing, she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a phased state (even if she is not passing through an object at the time) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Pryde passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she entered the object. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Pryde's phased state became her natural state. She only remained solid by concentrating and reverted to her phased state if that concentration was disrupted. After a number of years, she returned to her original, tangible state. Pryde can allow others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects, such as buildings, planes, and trains. She can also choose parts of her body to become intangible while the rest of her body remains solid. Additionally, she can phase through certain non-solid substances, such as water, fire, electricity, and energy. *'Disruption:' Pryde can easily damage tangible matter by passing through it. When she phases through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupts the system's workings. *'Air and Walker Walking:' Using her phasing ability, Pryde can freely walk on both air and water. She can use her ability to walk on the air to get from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *'Camouflage:' Pryde can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environment, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. Her camouflage is even more difficult to notice when she is in darkness or shadows, making her completely invisible. *'Telepathic Resistance:' Her thoughts are highly erratic while in a phased state, almost as if there is no mind to telepathically affect at all. Black Vortex Empowerment: After exposure to the power of the Black Vortex, Pryde's cosmic potential was unleashed, vastly improving on all of her previous abilities. She is now able to phase through different planes of existence and ascend to a cosmic plane. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Pryde possesses moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. She demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by Ogun. With the possession over, Pryde forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques that he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Japanese martial arts, as well as street-fighting methods taught to her by Wolverine. Computer Expert: Pryde is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system, even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She has used her skills in many high-stress situations to great effect and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems. She is a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She is on par with her former hacking partner Cypher, whose mutant gift for languages grants him superhuman skill in the same field. Multilingualism: She speaks fluent English, Japanese, Russian, the royal and standard languages of the Shi'ar Empire, and Skrullos. She also has moderate expertise in Gaelic and knows some profanities in Hebrew. Astrophysics: She has received her Ph.D. in Astrophysics from the University of Chicago. Military Training: Pryde has Israeli Special Forces training. Weaknesses Breathing: Pryde is unable to breathe while phasing her head through an object, so she must hold her breath if her nose and mouth will be phased through an object. Thus, she is only able to phase her head for as long as she can hold her breath. Dense Matter: Denser materials are harder for Pryde to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Adamantium: When phasing through adamantium, Pryde gets sick. Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing, Pryde is still vulnerable to mystical attacks. Nearsighted: She is slighly nearsighted. Equipment Relatives *Kate (maternal great-grandmother) *Samuel Prydeman (paternal grandfather) *Chava Rosanoff (paternal great-aunt) *Carmen Pryde (father) *Theresa Pryde (mother) *Nina (aunt) *Kenny (cousin) Affiliation *X-Men *Hounds (formerly) *Guardians of the Galaxy (formerly) *Partner of Star-Lord (formerly) *X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (formerly) *X-Men (Young) (tutor; formerly) *Excalibur (founder; formerly) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (formerly) *Murder Circus (brainwashed; formerly) *Lights (liaison; formerly) *Paladins Squad (formerly) *Gladiators (formerly) *New Mutants (formerly) *Knights of Wundagore (formerly) Notes *In the past, Kitty Pryde has gone by the aliases Shadowcat, Ariel, Sprite, Cat, and Star-Lord. *She is Jewish. Cultural memories of the Holocaust make her especially sensitive to all kinds of prejudice against mutants, humans, or any alien species. Category:Characters Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Phasing Category:Disruption Category:Air Walking Category:Water Walking Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Inter-Dimensional Travel Category:Feline Form Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Olfaction Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Superhuman Perception Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Computer Science Category:Multilingualism Category:Astrophysics Category:Military Training Category:Adamantium Vulnerability Category:Magical Vulnerability Category:Imperfect Vision Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Hounds (Earth-811) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (New Charles Xavier School) (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616) Category:Excalibur (Earth-616) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Earth-616) Category:Murder Circus (Earth-616) Category:Lights (Earth-616) Category:Paladins Squad (Earth-616) Category:Gladiators (Earth-616) Category:New Mutants (Earth-616) Category:Knights of Wundagore (Earth-616) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (Earth-616) Category:Humans